Brock's Decision
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Reba finds out about Brock's affair with Barbara Jean. As of right now, there are no lasting effects that will make Brock have to marry Barbara Jean. Does he decide to stay with his wife of 20 years or does he decide to continue seeing this new woman?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Has anybody thought about what would have happened if Reba would have found out about Brock's affair and Barbara Jean never would have gotten pregnant with Henry? This is kinda like **_**Reba What If?**_** and possibly **_**Reba's Dream**_** but there still is an Elizabeth Montgomery; just no Henry Hart. See what you think. =)**

Reba laid back against the pillows on her bed. She knew she had a big decision to make about her husband Brock. They had been married twenty years and she just recently found out from a co-worker of Brock's that he'd been having an affair while they were still married! Imagine that, who would want to have an affair against Reba? Sure she has a temper sometimes, but she's still a loving wife and mother right? Reba let the air out of her cheeks and just sat there. She had called Brock's condo and left a message from him telling him to come over, that they needed to talk. So all she had to do was wait. About ten minutes later, the door opened. Reba sat up to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Hi. I got your call." Brock said.

"We need to talk." Reba stated ignoring his statement. Brock sighed.

"I know. That's what your message said. What's the matter Reba?" Brock asked. Reba stood up and walked over to him.

"I know you're having an affair Brock. I can't believe it, but you truly are. What's going on Brock? We're in couples' therapy. We're supposed to be working out our marriage. This isn't the time for you to be playing around with somebody else." Reba exclaimed. Brock cringed.

"Who told you?" Brock asked.

"Eugene Fisher." Reba replied without batting an eye.

"That wimpy guy from across the hall? You would listen to him before me?" Brock asked. Reba nodded.

"Why would he have any reason to lie to me Brock? If I straight up asked you, would you give me an honest answer?" Reba wondered out loud.

"Of course." Brock exclaimed.

"Are you having an affair?" Brock looked down at his shoes.

"No."

"Brock Enroll Hart! Are you lyin' to me?" Reba exclaimed. Brock looked up at her.

"We're separated, not married." Brock tried to defend his actions.

"It's all the same Brock! I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Reba stated angrily and glared at her husband. "When were you going to tell me it was over? When you'd gotten this woman pregnant Brock? Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to be married anymore?" Brock looked stunned.

"You're the one who asked for the separation Reba, not me." Brock said. Reba was aghast.

"You can't be serious Brock! You're the one who left." Reba hollered.

"Because you told me to." Brock yelled back.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I wanted some space and some air for a few hours to clear my head. I never wanted you to go permanently. Even today I love you Brock, or else this affair wouldn't hurt me as badly as it does. Doesn't that say something?" Reba asked.

"Reba, I don't know what to do. No, she's not pregnant; but if you don't want me here, I don't want to come back." Brock said.

"Who is she?" Reba questioned. Brock looked at her with a quizzical look in his eye.

"Why do you want to know?" Brock asked.

"Because I want to know what person you've been with and for how long. Did this happen before we got separated. Maybe this is why you've been so distant for so long and you've had no interest in any kind of physical stuff with me; you've been going out and getting it from somewhere else." Reba crossed her arms and looked at Brock. He glared at her.

"No. That's not true. Barbara Jean and I didn't start until you kicked me out." Brock slipped. Reba laughed.

"Barbara Jean? As in from your office Barbara Jean?" Reba scoffed. "That's impossible! Nobody would leave me for her. You are insane."

"She was there for me when I needed somebody. She was an impartial shoulder to cry on. She wasn't somebody that was in part of the divorce, she was truly there to just listen to what I had to say. I don't usually show my emotions but I had a breakdown after the separation started. I needed somebody to comfort me and Barbara Jean filled that for me. I'm sorry. But I can break it off." Brock said.

"Why didn't you come to me Brock? I'm still your wife. We've been married for twenty years. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?" Reba asked. Brock looked at her.

"I don't know. You seemed to be going through so much yourself and all you want to do is blame me for everything you're going though. Have you ever thought that maybe I was going through something too?" Brock wondered.

"No Brock! This was all your choice. I didn't have any choice in the matter of whether or not to get a divorce. I've been hoping that the counseling would help us, but since you'd rather prance around with a twenty year old bimbo at the office instead of trying to work things out with your wife I don't know what to say anymore. I thought you loved me and the kids. Obviously it's not as much as I thought it was."

"Now Reba that's not fair."

"I don't have to be fair Brock! If you want to play fast and loose with the institute of marriage!" Reba hollered. Cheyenne walked into her mom's bedroom.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? I could hear the screaming all the way downstairs." Cheyenne said. Reba looked at her.

"Go on downstairs Cheyenne. I'd rather not put you in the middle of your mom's and my problems." Brock said. Reba glared at him.

"No, why don't you go ahead and tell her. She's going to find out anyway." Reba stated with her arms still folded.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asked. Brock sighed and looked between his daughter and his wife.

"Cheyenne, I had an affair. It wasn't a very long one and nothing lasting came from it." Brock said.

"Daddy! I can't believe you." Cheyenne exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Cheyenne." Brock said, but he couldn't look up at his baby girl. She was his favorite. She was so much like him, that's why it was so hard to tell her this. Cheyenne walked out of the bedroom. Reba uncrossed her arms and walked over to her husband.

"Why is it I'm the one you had the affair on and she's the one who gets the apology?" Reba asked. Brock looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Is that really what you want Reba? You want an apology. Well fine." Brock leaned up against the dresser. "Reba, I truly am sorry for what I've done. I had an affair and I shouldn't have. But we're separated and it looks like we're headed towards divorce. I didn't realize this would impact you so much." Reba's jaw dropped.

"We're married Brock! How would this not affect me?" Reba asked. "I can't trust you anymore Brock, but I heard your apology. I hope eventually over time I will be able to accept it." Reba said. She started to storm out of the bedroom, but then stopped. She too had tears in her eyes. "I asked you here today because I wanted to confront you about this issue and now I wish I never would have. But I'm glad that I know what kind of man I married twenty years ago. Any trust I had in you is gone Brock. I thought you loved me enough that I was okay and you wouldn't need anything else. That's how I felt about you." Reba walked out of the room and left Brock standing in the bedroom that they had shared for eight years together. (**A/N: If you'll recall, they haven't lived in the house for all of Cheyenne and Kyra's lives).** Brock noticed the wedding picture of them next to the bed. He wondered how many times Reba had looked at that since he'd moved out. What had he done? What was he going to do to fix this? Did he really want to go back to Reba or did he think he had something better with Barbara Jean? Reba was his wife, he knew what he should do; but that may not be what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after work, Brock came into the house and found Reba reading a book and holding a glass of red wine.

"Reba?" Brock asked. Reba looked at him.

"What?" Reba questioned.

"I owe you an apology." Brock said. Reba stood up and then turned to face him.

"You know what? You do. But I've learned after twenty-five years of marriage not to expect that." She turned and headed towards the kitchen. He touched her shoulder.

"Reba, stop. I'm serious. I really do owe you an apology. We'd been separated for a while. I figured…" Brock started to say.

"You figured you could have an affair?" Reba exclaimed. "We are trying to fix our marriage and you have an affair with another woman Brock? That's not fair to me or the kids." Brock's shoulders dropped.

"I know it's not. I'm sorry Reba. Please forgive me." Brock said.

"I can forgive the affair Brock. But not the destruction of my marriage. Not yet." Reba replied and walked out of the room.

"Reba, there isn't going to be a destruction." Brock said loudly so she could hear him. She rushed into the living room.

"Are you crazy? You have to be. You can't possibly be saying that our marriage is still intact." Reba stated.

"Reba, I love you. You're my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been through a rocky patch lately. That's all. Most couples, if not all go through a rocky patch during the course of their relationship."

"A rocky patch? A rocky patch?" Reba exclaimed. Brock nodded. "Brock, you have to be with her. She's your mistress Brock! Your tall, blonde, ignorant mistress."

"But you are raising thee of my children." Brock replied.

"Just go with her Brock because we're over. I will never forgive you for this." Reba said and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, obviously I haven't finished this story by Valentine's Day, but I have been busy with school. It won't be much longer until it has been complete.**

There was a knock on the door, a few days later. Reba came down the stairs with a laundry basket. When she heard the door, she put the basket on her hip and then reconsidered.

"Kyra!" Reba hollered. Kyra appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What mom?" Kyra asked.

"Get to door. My hands are full with this basket." Reba said. Kyra scoffed.

"Get it yourself. I have homework." Kyra went back to her bedroom. Reba looked at the stairs.

"I don't believe my daughter." Reba put the basket in the chair and brushed her hands off on the legs of her pants. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Barbara Jean." Reba said coldly.

"Hi Reba." Barbara Jean said in her carefree way. Reba rolled her eyes. "I talk to Brock away from you and your family. It's not as if there's a baby involved."

"What if there were?" Reba asked as she crossed her arms. Barbara Jean looked at her feet.

"I'm not really sure, Reba. It might be different, but we don't have to worry about that." Barbara Jean replied. "I'm not asking for Brock to leave you. I want him to stay with you and your kids." Reba glared at her.

"I don't want him. You can have him. Take him. I don't care." Barbara Jean touched her shoulder.

"He loves you Reba. I couldn't possibly ask him to leave you guys." Barbara Jean said. Reba looked right through her.

"Barbara Jean, this didn't mean anything to you when you and Brock had an affair. Why should I care now?" Reba asked.

"Please Reba. Talk to Brock. For me?" Reba looked into Barbara Jean's eyes.

"I guess. He's still going to bug me either way."

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but I've been busy and had to cut it short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reba drove over to Brock's condo. She stood on the front step for ten minutes before actually knocking on the door. She knocked and he opened the door. When Brock saw her standing there his jaw dropped.

"Reba, what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Barbara Jean said she wanted me to talk to you. I'm not really sure why. Have you been talking to her when I'm not around?" Reba asked.

"Of course not! Why would I want the woman who happens to be my mistress to talk to my wife?" Brock asked.

"Soon to be ex-wife Brock! And that beats me." Reba replied. "She just wanted me to talk to you." Reba looked at Brock. "Fine. I will make you a deal. I will stay with you until Jake graduates high school, but then I want out. I give you my engagement ring and my wedding ring." Reba stated.

"Reba, you're being ridiculous. That is absurd."

"We have been married for twenty years. Jake will graduate in thirteen years. I'm sure we can stay together until then. For Kyra and Jake. But when he crosses that platform, I want my divorce papers signed and sealed." Brock scoffed.

"You're crazy Reba. I'm tired of this charade. Do you really want a divorce that badly? I love you, but I'm tired of chasing you."

"You're chasing me? Is that what you think you're trying to do? You had an affair on me. Now, I'm going home." Reba walked towards the door. She turned to face him. "Thirteen years and then we're divorced." Reba started to walk out. Brock walked over to her.

"Reba, you're just being hostile. We'll work things out. What can I do to work things out?" Brock asked and Reba scoffed.

"If only you would have asked me that a few years ago." Reba replied and walked out of the condo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. But sometimes people want short, sweet and to the point.**

Brock decided to give Reba some time to herself. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to his wife anyway. After pacing back and forth, he finally got the courage to head over to Reba's. When he got there he parked outside the garage and went in the kitchen door. Kyra, Cheyenne and Reba were on the kitchen.

"Hey girls. Can I get a minute with your mom?" Brock asked. Kyra and Cheyenne looked at each other.

"Sure." Cheyenne said and they walked out of the kitchen.

"What Brock?" Reba asked angrily. Brock kissed her. It was a tender and passionate kiss. Something the two hadn't shared in a long time. Reba let it linger for a while before breaking it off.

"Is that what you've done to Barbara Jean the last several times?" Brock groaned.

"REBA! Forget about Barbara Jean! This isn't about Barbara Jean."

"Yes it is! And it will be because you had an affair while we were still married. This has a lot to do with Barbara Jean. It has EVERYTHING to do with Barbara Jean!" Reba exclaimed.

"I've apologized for that. We were separated and I thought our marriage was over." Brock said.

"But it wasn't," Reba paused, "until now." Reba started crying. Brock opened his arms and she fell into them. He enveloped her in them.

"I love you Reba. I'm sorry for everything." Reba looked up at him.

"How can I be sure that's enough Brock? You loved me once before and you hurt me terribly."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter so I'm going to try and make it longer. Hope you enjoy and that you get what you were expecting out of the story.**

Reba felt that she needed to apologize to Brock about crying on his shoulder the other day so she went down to his dental office. She walked in the door and heard Barbara Jean's voice coming from the other room. Reba stood there listening intently to her every word.

"Come on Brock. You said she didn't want you back. I still want you if she doesn't. I would hate for you to be alone because of me. We can be together." Barbara Jean said.

"I'll kill her. Traitor!" Reba screamed from inside her mind.

"Look Barbara Jean. I love my wife even if she doesn't love me right now. I'm devoted to her. I truly am sorry Barbara Jean, but I can't be with you. I never should have led you on the way I did. I need to be with my wife. I will still be your boss and good friend though." Brock stated and Barbara Jean pouted.

"I guess I will leave. But I have to quit my job Brock." Barbara Jean said.

"That's fine. Do what you feel you have to Barbara Jean." Brock replied. Barbara Jean walked away and right past Reba. She was so upset that she didn't see Reba standing there. Reba walked over and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"I hear you have an opening. I have a résumé with really good references." Brock jumped, but when he turned around he realized it was his wife.

"Hi Reba. How long have you been standing there?" Brock asked.

"Long enough to know you really do love me. I have been fooling, but I can't say that I wouldn't be squeamish and untrusting for a while." Reba said.

"What are you saying?" Brock questioned giving her an odd look.

"I want to take the job as your dental assistant but also as your wife. I want to stand by you through the thick and the thin Brock. When we got married it was for better or for worse. I've been running away from the worse when really I should be standing beside you and working on our marriage. Just when I found out that you had an affair it messed with my head and made my blood boil. I'm sorry Brock. That's a problem when you have red hair like mine." Reba replied.

"That's fine. As long as I have you. That's all that matters to me. I've been trying to tell you for a long time that I loved you." Brock said. Reba looked up at him.

"I can tell you there won't be any intimacy in our relationship for quite a while. Are you sure you don't want Barbara Jean instead? You were getting from a flowing well what this one is keeping away for a long time." Reba started to say. Brock grabbed Reba and hugged her close to him.

"I'm so glad to have you back. I love you." Brock said.

"I'm sorry Brock. I have been such a fool. You tried and tried to get me to listen to you and I completely cut it off because I didn't want to listen to you." She laughed. "Who am I kidding? In thirteen years when Jake has graduated high school we will have been married almost thirty five years. Who would give up after thirty five years of marriage? I think we should be able to stick it out and try to work everything out." Reba stated.

"I'm glad you feel that way. For better or for worse." Brock said.

"In sickness and in health." Reba said playing along with a smile on her face.

"For as long as we both shall live." Brock kissed her. After a few minutes Brock let her go and walked over to the desk. He handed her a stack of papers. "If you want to work here you need to prove yourself." Reba looked at him, rolled her eyes and smiled. She smacked him in the butt with the papers. He went into his office and she stood at the counter looking at the papers. Their life together had been sitting on quicksand, but now it seems as if it has been moved to better soil. Rocky soil, but at least it was firm.


End file.
